Animal
by 22nd hero
Summary: This is where YOU! the reader have seemed to cause the Junjou couples some trouble... and some fun. Animal ears everywhere and plenty of fluff to come. Originally intended for Halloween but why not make it a constant thing.. Rated T just in case and for future chapters.


This is where YOU! the reader have seemed to cause the Junjou couples some trouble... and some fun. Originally intended for Halloween but why not make it a constant thing... well whenever I remember to update.

* * *

[ Your P.O.V. ]

Aikawa rushed down the hall in your direction. Papers falling behind her as she rushed to get Usami's manuscript into the printers. "Aikawa- san, " she ran past you. You followed behind her, picking up the papers as they fell. "How late is Usami-Sensei this time?"

"A few hours," She pushed an editor out of the way as she spoke.

"Its a new record," you rolled your eyes handing her the papers when she stopped outside of the room. She sighed in relief handing you something wrapped in thin brown paper.

"Thank you (L/N)-kun," She smiled. "I have been meaning to get rid of those, though I figured you could put it to use." Aikawa left you standing there, she walked into the room. You walked back to your desk, holding the small package in your hands. Sitting you quickly opened it, finding a series of three novels. You could feel your cheeks turn red, looking at the covers. you dropped the Boys' love novels on your desk, spreading them to look at each one.

A pen rolled out from in between. You picked it up with your fingers, twirling and looking at it. It was a fountain pen with a nib tip. You unscrewed it to find the reservoir empty of any ink. Shrugging you pressed down to a paper, ink flowed out on contact. You glanced at it once more, drawing on the cover of the book out of boredom. You laughed as you drew animal ears on every other person, not knowing of what you had done.

~Egoist~

Hiroki rolled over on the bed, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at the clock, jumping out of the bed. "Nowaki," he rushed to slip on his clothes running out into the living room as he did so. Nowaki sat at the table, bringing his head up. His eyes widened at Hiroki.

"Hiro-san… What are you-" Nowaki was interrupted as he tried to speak. Hiroki grabbed his suitcase, his shirt wasn't buttoned correctly.

"Why didn't you wake me?" The dark Brunette was ready to head out the door when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Hiro-san it's a Sunday," Nowaki moved his hand to graze Hiroki's cheek. Hiroki let out a small gasp, looking down in embarrassment as his cheeks reddened. Nowaki chuckled softly, "What are you wearing?"

"What do you mean, I'm wearing clothes." He spoke sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"You know what I mean.. these" Nowaki tugged at the small cat ears poking from the top of Hiroki's head through his hair.

Hiroki flinched, "What the hell was that…" He stop mid sentence when he put his hands to the top of his head to defend himself. "Nowaki…" Hiroki pinched the top of the ears, feeling a slight pain as he pulled.

"Hiro-san.. they're real..." Nowaki parted Hiroki's hair line, running his thumb across where the ears melded to Hiroki's skin.

"I see that!" Hiroki was starting to lose his temper, "you're a doctor! Fix it!" He crossed his arms.

"Hiro-san I'm a doctor, not a veterinarian." He laughed, moving behind Hiroki. "Stay still," Nowaki tugged at the hem of his pants.

"What are you doing?" He stepped away from Nowaki.

"I'm checking if you have as tail, " he ran his hand along Hiroki's back end, in turn his body jumped and he slapped Nowaki away. "That would be a no," he grinned. Hiroki glared, his brows furrowed. Pushing by the man he made his way back to the room. Despite the ears projecting from the top of his head, he waved them off and worked on papers that needed to be graded. Nowaki sitting next to him, had a smile on his face. His Hiro-san looking more endearing than usual.

"Wipe that smile from your face," Hiroki frowned. The cat ears on his head twitching. Nowaki moved close, moving a hand towards Hiroki's cheek. Hiroki moved quickly, bringing his hand to smack the other's away. Nowaki caught it with a grin, looking them over for anything similar to claws. "Stop acting so amused," Hiroki pulled away with a glare. "Instead of fawning you should try to think of a cure."

"If we don't know the cause then how will we find a cure?" He beamed, pushing Hiroki back onto the cushions. "In order to know the cause.. we need to inspect." Nowaki spoke the last part quietly, causing Hiroki to shiver.

"Idiot.." Hiroki mumbled looking away, his voice opposing the blush on his cheeks. Nowaki kissed Him before a knee came in contact with his stomach.

"Hiro-San!" The tone of complaint evident as he spoke.

"None of that until we figure out this ear problem." He folded his arms. Nowaki gently pushed him to catch his attention. "Just wait.. give it time." Hiroki quickly kissed Nowaki's cheek before hiding in embarasment

* * *

Okay that's it so far. Next chapter I'll write for the Romantica couple.. maybe we'll see


End file.
